Operation: DESTROY KND
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: The evil clones are destroyed. Numbuh 4 gets his voice back. Numbuh 2 has something to say to Jessie. CH. 3 ! RR!
1. Chapter 1: Crazy teens & magical things

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kids Next Door' or Harry Potter. I only own my fan kids ^.^'. So do not sue, even when I do make fun of Kids Next Door, still don't sue. Pretty much dedicated to my friend, Anthony, who really thinks Kids Next Door is stupid, which I pretty much agree a bit. And I just said a bit. That means only 1% or 10%, not really sure.  
  
Starting Transmission:  
  
Operation: D.E.S.T.R.O.Y K.N.D  
  
Destroying Easily Stresses Them Roughly Once a Year to be rid of  
  
Kids Next Door  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" A fourteen-year-old Mexican girl with long black hair and brown eyes asked. On her left, she was walking with a Mexican fourteen-year-old boy, with really short dark hair and brown eyes. On her right, was a fourteen-year-old African-American girl; she had brown eyes, and short black hair. They were all friends. But they were only seen through a pair of binoculars. Numbuh 1 was the one looking through the binoculars.  
  
"Stupid teenagers" Numbuh 1 mumbled to himself. He continued to stare through the binoculars. Numbuh 2 was reading a magazine, Numbuh 3 was talking to Numbuh 5 about stuffed animals and carnivals, and Numbuh 4 was walking towards Numbuh 1.  
  
"What-cha looking at?" Numbuh 4 asked.  
  
"Looking at these three stupid teenagers. But I don't think we have ever seen them before." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Let me take a look." Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 1 gave Numbuh 4 the binoculars. 1 minute later he gave the binoculars back to Numbuh 1. "You're right, we haven't ever seen these teenagers before." Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"C'mon gang! It's stupid teenager butt kickin' time!" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5, 4, 3, and Numbuh 2 followed Numbuh 1.  
  
The three teenagers were still walking. Of course they were pretty new to the neighborhood and all. The Mexican girl's name was Jessie. The Mexican boy's name was Anthony. And the African-American girl's name was Kearra. They were all wearing black. Black shirts, black jeans, black shoes, and maybe even black socks! They did pretty much look suspicious. But what the hay, they are best friends aren't they? The three teens walked past a tree trunk, a giant rock, and a pine tree. When they were gone the giant rock, the tree trunk, and the pine tree was really The Kids Next Door.  
  
"Stupid teenagers." Numbuh 1 muttered to himself.  
  
Jessie stopped walking. This alarmed the Kids Next Door, and went back into hiding.  
  
"What's wrong, Jessie?" Anthony asked.  
  
"I think were being followed and stalked. I head someone say 'stupid teenagers'." Jessie said.  
  
"Are you sure, or are you just hearing things?" Kearra asked her best friend.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, why wouldn't I have a super sonic hearing aid in my ear? For nothing! I don't think so." Jessie said.  
  
"Okay then, we better watch our backs then. If we're being stalked." Anthony said. They began walking off again. After they were a block or two away, the Kids Next Door came out of hiding.  
  
"Super sonic hearing aid?" Numbuh 4 asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. But I think that girl is just freaky." Numbuh 5 said.  
  
"Well, we can't lose them. C'mon!" Numbuh 1 said and they went of to follow the teenagers.  
  
The teenagers went to a steel looking mini house. On the door it said TIB. They went inside of it. There were microscopic laser things that popped out of the ground. Just incase if some unexpected guest was coming inside to be nosing around. KND finally got there.  
  
"So, this is where those stupid teenagers hang out." Numbuh 1 said. He looked at the door to see that it said TIB. "TIB? What's TIB?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"I think it stand for Teens In Black. Cause they all were wearing black you know." Numbuh 5 said smartly.  
  
"Yeah, so let's bust on in their place!" Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"Wait! They might have booby traps set up. We must keep our eyes open. Understood?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Yes, Numbuh 1." Everyone said and followed him. They were walking toward the mini steel house. And they walked right past the microscopic lasers.  
  
Inside of the mini steel house, the teens along with others were discussing plans about something, until the alarms went off.  
  
"Crap! I told you guys somebody was following us!" Jessie said to her friends.  
  
"Who cares for now!" Anthony said and hit the red button that was on a steel table.  
  
All of the plans on the walls and everywhere went to posters of rappers, video games, and wrestlers. The steel table was now a wooden table. The robotic chairs with the little game controller things on them to move them around were now rolling chairs. And the chart they were discussing was now a chart on Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.  
  
The door was busted open and the Kids Next Door was inside of the teen's place of where they were discussing stuff.  
  
"Alright you teenagers! We know your plans . . ." Numbuh 1 stopped and seen what they were doing.  
  
"And that's why Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is a true kick butt video game." Jessie said and all of the teens clapped. Jessie took a bow to her people.  
  
"Number 1, this doesn't look like anything suspicious." Numbuh 4 whispered to him.  
  
"Oh, hello kids, uh . . . welcome to our club. We didn't really expect you to come in or anything . . . because this place IS for teens." Jessie said.  
  
"Well yeah, but we just wanted to drop in and say . . .hi." Numbuh 1 said. "And right now we'll be leaving. So goodbye." He said and the Kids Next Door walked quickly out or the place.  
  
Making sure that they have left and reset the alarm again just incase, Jessie put her hand under the wooden table and pressed a button. Everything was back to its 'normal' state.  
  
"Some nosey gits are going to get it tonight!" Jessie said pulling a wand out of her pocket.  
  
"But Jessie, you said you can't use magic outside of your school!" Anthony said alarmed.  
  
"I know, but it's for a good purpose." Jessie said with a grin.  
  
Later in the day, which was night, at the Kids Next Door clubhouse. The members were all chilling. Numbuh 2 was about to go outside.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going for a stroll." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"Watch out for crazy teens!" Numbuh 4 joked. That's what Numbuh 2 was worried about, those teenagers.  
  
Numbuh 2 was walking down the sidewalk. There was a rustle heard in some bushes. This alarmed Numbuh 2. But what came out of the bushes was a black cat.  
  
"Aw, its just a cat." Numbuh 2 said and petted the cat. But the cat started to hiss at him. "Uh-oh." Numbuh 2 said. The cat backed away and turned into the 14 year old Mexican girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Numbuh 2 gasped.  
  
Jessie pulled out her wand and muttered: "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Numbuh 2's arms attached to his body, and his legs attached to each other too. He fell flat on his back. The other two teenagers came out to help Jessie carry Numbuh 2 to the TIB house.  
  
"He's heavy as heck!" Anthony complained.  
  
"No crap, Anthony! He need's to go on a diet or something." Jessie said.  
  
"What are we going to do to him?" Kearra asked.  
  
"You'll see, Kearra, you'll see." Jessie said with a grin on her face.  
  
They got to the TIB house and took Numbuh 2 inside. He was put inside a cell. Jessie took the spell off of him.  
  
"Ah! What do you want from me?" Numbuh 2 asked in a panicked manner.  
  
"It's nothing that we want from you. Well maybe it is something we want from you, entertainment. Catramonis Latonis!" Jessie said pointing her wand at him.  
  
Now inside of the cage was a dancing orange kitten in a tutu, with a pilot helmet on its head. Jessie, Anthony, and Kearra began to laugh.  
  
"Oh man, this is just too amusing. I have to get the camcorder." Kearra managed to gasp out when laughing and left the room.  
  
"I love using my magic." Jessie said with a grin on her face. Kearra came back with the camcorder. "After this, we see him dance, without being a kitten."  
  
The next morning at The Kids Next Door clubhouse, Numbuh 1, 3, 4, and 5 were looking for Numbuh 2.  
  
"Numbuh 2! Where are you?" Numbuh 1 said looking in his bedroom.  
  
"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 4 said looking was looking under a couch.  
  
"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 said looking in her room through all of her stuffed animals.  
  
"I think I've found the answer to his disappearance." Numbuh 5 said holding a piece of paper with newspaper words on them. Everyone crowed around it and read:  
  
We HAVE YouR STUpid frIEND. IF you EveR want TO SeE HiM again, FIGURE ouT the FOlloWING RiDDle: THIS creature IS GREEN and is BUMpy. It LIVE's in A pond WITH LiLy PaDS. CaN you FIGURE OuT ThIs RiDDle?  
  
"A riddle? They want us to figure out a riddle? Isn't it obvious of who it is?" Numbuh 1 said. "Let's go kick some stupid teenager butt!"  
  
The Kids Next Door went to the TIB house again. Going right past the microscopic lasers. They went right into the steel house.  
  
"Okay you teenagers, what did you do with our friend?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? What friend?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Numbuh 2. That's what friend. Now where is he?" Numbuh 1 demanded.  
  
"Look, you are making one big mistake. How and why would we want your friend?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Well . . . eh? I'm not sure, but . . . oh forget it." Numbuh 1 said and led his members out of the TIB house and back to the KND clubhouse. When they left for good, Jessie went to the wooden table and pressed the button underneath it. Everything was back to its 'normal' state again.  
  
Jessie sighed. "I'm tired, but do I really have to have that little git in my room?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yeah, its not cool for a dude to have another dude in his room." Anthony said.  
  
"And I just don't want him in my room cause it wouldn't be right." Kearra said.  
  
"Man, I hate you guys!" Jessie said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't worry, He'll probably be here for 10 years or something." Anthony said.  
  
"Ten years. You want that git to be in my room for TEN YEARS?!" Jessie said in a mad tone.  
  
"Or maybe a year?" Anthony suggested.  
  
"Okay, just ONE year. But he'll have to leave when I get back from Hogwarts." Jessie said.  
  
They all agreed and went to their rooms. Anthony put the alarm on automatic, so they wouldn't be bothered to push the button. Jessie walked into her room and rolled her eyes at Numbuh 2, which his cage was by the door. She jumped onto her four-poster bed. Jessie closed the curtains that were hanging on her four-poster bed, so the little git wouldn't watch her sleep. She put on some music to help her sleep. Jessie would always be tired for some reason. Well there was one reason, but that only happens on full moons. Yeah, Jessie was a very vicious, flesh-eating werewolf. But has she ever told Numbuh 2 this? No. Of course she wouldn't. She wants to give him a scare of his life. Jessie grinned to herself.  
  
"Tomorrow night, he'll get the scare of his life." Jessie thought to herself and fell asleep.  
  
Numbuh 2 was looking around, scared of this new environment. There were colors or red and gold everywhere. Posters that said Gryffindor on them and also had a lion in the middle of the posters. Others had Quidditch players on them like the Chudley Cannon's, and the people on the posters moved too.  
  
"I've got to get out of here." Numbuh 2 thought to himself. But he couldn't get out. The cage was locked with a key and had a big padlock on it too. Just incase he did get the cage door open, but not the padlock. Numbuh 2 sighed to himself.  
  
About an hour or two later it was noon. Soon Numbuh 2 would be fed. Jessie had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes and opened the curtain on her right. And there was her radio and her alarm clock too. It was noon. Jessie got out of bed. Numbuh 2 stared at her and asked her a question.  
  
"When am I going to leave?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"Leave? Aw, you want to leave don't you?" Jessie said with a fake frown on her face. Numbuh 2 nodded sadly. "Well too bad!" Jessie said and laughed. "I am so heartless." Jessie said leaving out the door.  
  
"She is heartless." Numbuh 2 said, even sadder than ever. He had to stay here, and he didn't know how long either.  
  
Jessie walked into the kitchen part of the mini steel house. It was big. She went into the refrigerator and got out a carrot. Jessie also got out some other things and put some water in a bowl. She took the stuff to the door. She picked up the carrot and the bowl of water and went inside. She pretty much grinned when Numbuh 2 stared at the carrot and the bowl of water. There was a little flap at the bottom of the cell. Jessie slid the bowl of water in there. And she dangled the carrot above his cell.  
  
"C'mon, you can get it." Jessie said as she jerked the carrot up and down. Numbuh 2 tried to get the carrot, but couldn't. Jessie just laughed. This amused her. She threw the carrot at him. Then left out and brought the rest of the stuff in and put it in his cell. She closed the door.  
  
Jessie went to her four-poster bed and closed the curtains; she wasn't going to nap again, yet. But she just lay down and stared up, imagining things. She was imagining herself playing Quidditch again. And she also imagined seeing her school again. Jessie sighed to herself. She had some homework to do still.  
  
"I better work on my homework." Jessie said rolling her eyes. She opened the curtains and got off of her bed. Jessie went to her desk and opened her trunk that was next to it. She got out her Muggle Studies book and went to the last page on chapter 15. "How do you think a muggle would feel if they were turned into a guinea pig? A bouncing ferret? And a gerbil? Write at least 1 roll of parchment on this. Hmm, I don't know how they would feel, I'll need a volunteer though." Jessie said looking around her room. She stared at Numbuh 2 with an evil grin. "Well you'll be the volunteer then, since you'll have to stay in my room for a whole year!" Jessie said in a mad tone and pulled out her wand.  
  
"No, NO!!!!" Numbuh 2 pleaded. He was on his knees pleading to her.  
  
"Hmm, should I pick on him or not?" Jessie said looking up at the ceiling. Numbuh 2 was shaking his head quickly as possible. "Well, I am a heartless person and all, so I should pick on him. Guinealinea Slapfatina!" Jessie said pointing her wand at Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2 was turned into a black, white, and tanned fat guinea pig. The guinea pig ran out of the flap, but Jessie grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. "Trying to escape, eh?" Jessie asked.  
  
The guinea pig tried to get out of her grip, but failed to get out.  
  
"Okay, take note on that, muggles do not like to be turned into guinea pigs." Jessie said. "Now, Gerbilitious!" Jessie said pointer her wand at the guinea pig. The guinea pig was now a fat gerbil. She was messing with it by flicking its little nose. "Take another note, muggles don't like being gerbils, especially when flicked in the nose." Jessie said with an evil grin.  
  
The gerbil tried to bite her.  
  
"Oh, aggravated aren't we? Well let's see if you like being a bouncing ferret1! Bouncious Ferretious!" Jessie said pointing her wand at Numbuh 2. The gerbil was now a white ferret. Jessie pointed the wand up and down so that the ferret would bounce on his bottom and back up. She was enjoying this. "And another note, muggles really don't like being turned into bouncing ferrets." Jessie said with the evilest grin ever.  
  
She bounced the bouncing ferret back into its cell. Jessie turned Numbuh 2 back to himself. His face was flushed a pinkish color and tears were streaming down his face after being bounced around so much.  
  
"Thanks for volunteering!" Jessie said with a smile on her face, writing on parchment with her quill. Numbuh 2 didn't say anything but just glared at her. Jessie wasn't paying any attention of course. "Tonight, another stupid git is going to get it!" Jessie said out loud. Numbuh 2 was alarmed of this, if only he could tell Numbuh 1 all of this information.  
  
Who is going to get kidnapped next? Why are these evil teens doing this? What's the freaking point?!  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


	2. CH 2: When you hear her bark at the moon...

Chapter 2: When you hear her bark at the moon, you scream . . .  
  
A/N: I have to admit, chapter 1 was good. And even if it didn't have a chapter title yet, it will. But now I have to disagree with Anthony now. Kids Next Door is cool, don't know why he hates it so much, I find it entertaining ^_^ . I don't know what his problem is. Well, just enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door + I do not own Harry Potter + I do not own South Park = Do not sue because I only own my fan kids.  
  
"I just don't get it. They seem normal but they act very suspicious." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"They might be hiding something. But they just don't want to tell us anything." Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"Well, we'll just see again tomorrow, if anything else happens." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
At the TIB hideout, Anthony was getting some food and water together in the kitchen. Jessie walked in.  
  
"What-cha doing?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Well I have to go and feed the 'its', you know." Anthony said, hinting Jessie.  
  
"Oh yeah, 'cause the 'its' now live in basement." Jessie said.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll see you later." Anthony said walking away with the stuff.  
  
Jessie walked back to her room, glaring at Numbuh 2 as usual. Numbuh 2 frowned. He wished that Jessie would be nice, but that would never happen.  
  
"Tonight you're moving to the basement, with some new friends." Jessie said, staring at Numbuh 2.  
  
"Why?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"Well, lets just say one of you stupid friends are going to get kidnapped. And we need that cell to put the stupid git in." Jessie said.  
  
"Don't call my friends stupid gits!" Numbuh 2 yelled.  
  
"Don't, you ever yell at me again." Jessie said pointing her wand right at him. Numbuh 2 shut up immediately.  
  
Anthony was going down some stairs to a steel door. He pressed a button next to the door. He put the stuff in the middle of the floor.  
  
"C'mon you gits, your food is here." Anthony said with a glare.  
  
"You just wait you buttpipe! We'll get our revenge!" A girl's voice said.  
  
"Yeah!" A boy's voice said.  
  
"Revenge? Ha! We'll see if you ever do get any revenge!" Anthony said and laughed. He left the room and the steel door shut behind him.  
  
Later at night, Numbuh 2 was thrown inside the room in the basement.  
  
"Oh, my head." Numbuh 2 said rubbing his head.  
  
"I see they've got you too." A boy's voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"Well, I'm the real Anthony." The boy said coming out of the shadows. He definitely looked like Anthony, except nicer probably.  
  
"And I'm the real Kearra." A girl said coming out of the shadows, looking like Kearra. "And over there is Jessie." Kearra said pointing over at a corner. Jessie was staring at the corner, not saying one word. "She's been like this ever since we've been put inside this prison." Kearra said.  
  
"Have you tried talking to her?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"We've tried everything! But nothing seems to work. She was never acting like this before." Anthony said.  
  
"Maybe its because tomorrow is her, well you know." Kearra said hinting Anthony.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure that's the reason. She's been like this way before that." Anthony said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Numbuh 2 asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Jessie isn't just any average normal teen. She's also part werewolf." Kearra said.  
  
"Part werewolf?!" Numbuh 2 said in a panicked manner.  
  
"Yeah, and she transforms tomorrow night, which is a full moon night." Anthony said.  
  
"And we made shelter so that she wouldn't get us. But only two people can fit inside. So . . . you are pretty . . . how should I put it? Um, you're just not going to be lucky tomorrow night." Kearra said to Numbuh 2.  
  
"What?! You're going to let her try to eat me?!" Numbuh 2 asked in a panicked manner.  
  
"Well, we're not letting her eat you. I don't even know if she can. No offense." Kearra said.  
  
"Well I'm going to go and talk to her." Numbuh 2 said marching towards Jessie.  
  
"It won't work! Ah well, we tried to tell him." Anthony said to Kearra. She nodded.  
  
Numbuh 2 continued to march towards Jessie. She was still facing the corner. Her eyes were closed. Numbuh 2 tapped Jessie on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but are you Jessie?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
Jessie sighed and nodded.  
  
"You don't talk too much do you?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"No, not really. But can I just ask you a question?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Sure." Numbuh 2 said with a weak smile on his face.  
  
"Did that robot do anything to you?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Robot? What robot?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"That look-alike of mine. Did my look-alike do anything to you?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Well, you look-alike turned me into a cat in a tutu, and made me dance in it. I also got turned into a gerbil, a hamster, and a bouncing ferret." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"That buttpipe!" Jessie yelled so loud it nearly made everyone jump out of their skins. "That robot knew I couldn't use magic outside of my school!" Jessie said getting off the floor and walking towards her friends, Numbuh 2 trailing behind.  
  
"You know those robots might have been created to cause havoc and chaos. That's why Professor Chaos set us up just to create crazy clones of us!" Anthony said.  
  
"Professor Chaos?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"He's this stupid little nine-year-old kid who tries to get revenge on the world, which I think is pretty stupid." Jessie said crossing her arms.  
  
"What did the world do to him?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"Nothing. He's only mad because his only so called three friends kicked him out of their group because he was nothing like their old friend Kenny." Kearra said.  
  
"We seriously need to get out of here." Jessie said walking back and forth in a worried manner. "I want to get my hands on that robot!" Jessie said imitating her hands to strangle the robot.  
  
"Well, you robot clone did say that she was going to kidnap one of my friends tonight." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"Crap! Now I really want to strangle that robot so badly." Jessie said looking as if she were to snap of anger.  
  
Time: 11 pm. All of the KND members were asleep. Numbuh 4's window was opened silently, with no hands opening it. A feminine figure walked inside of the room, holding a wand. She tiptoed to Numbuh 4's bed. She held her wand up and mumbled something.  
  
"Silencio!" The clone Jessie said. A green light shot out at Numbuh 4. He had awoken and tried to scream, but couldn't. Jessie got a rope and tied him up. She was pretty strong for a robot. She dropped a letter and climbed out the window. Jessie was on a broomstick. On the side it read: Firebolt.  
  
The next morning, the remaining KND members were in Numbuh 4's room. They read the letter that was now written in ink.  
  
Dear stupid gits,  
  
We have taken your other friend.  
  
Signed,  
  
TIB  
  
"I knew there was something suspicious about them." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Numbuh 5 sees a P.S at the bottom." Numbuh 5 said.  
  
She was right, there was a P.S at the bottom.  
  
P.S  
  
We'll be waiting for you.  
  
"Oh, they even expect our arrival, well we will be there tonight." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
In Jessie's bedroom, Numbuh 4 is inside the cage, mad.  
  
"Let me out of here now!!!!" Numbuh 4 mouthed.  
  
"I don't think so, tonight, I don't even think you'll even be here any more." The Jessie clone said with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Numbuh 4 tried to ask.  
  
"Well, your other friend is in the basement. But I sick and tired of keeping this secret from you." Jessie said and started to rip off her face. Instead of a skull being there, there was a robotic head. Numbuh 4 tried to gasp.  
  
"You're a robot! But what about . . ?" Numbuh 4 was cut off.  
  
"Oh you mean the real teens, were just their clones, they didn't plan any of this. Our master created us to cause all of havoc and chaos! And they are in the basement too!" The robot said.  
  
"I have to tell the gang this." Numbuh 4 thought.  
  
Inside the basement, Anthony, Kearra, Jessie and Numbuh 2 were still asleep. Kearra and Anthony were sleeping by themselves. Jessie and Numbuh 2 were sleeping pretty close together. (They must have been talking late last night. Or maybe something else * winks *)  
  
Jessie slowly got up and crawled back into her corner. She was leaning her back against the corner and crossed her arms. Soon she fell back asleep.  
  
Kearra and Anthony woke up. The looked at Jessie and Numbuh 2 to see that they were still asleep. They were glad to see that Jessie was talking again. Fifteen minutes later, Jessie woke up. She walked over to her friends and see what was up.  
  
"So what's up you guys?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Nothing much, just glad to see you talking again." Kearra said.  
  
"Yeah, I was always quiet because I wondered what that evil clone was doing." Jessie said in an honest tone.  
  
"I hate my clone! He's too evil!" Anthony said.  
  
"I know, so what do we do now?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Well, we can play tag when your friend wakes up." Kearra said.  
  
"Or maybe I'll be it for now, and I'll go tag him so he'll wake up." Jessie said.  
  
"Okay!" Anthony and Kearra said and ran to the other half of the room.  
  
Jessie tiptoed over to Numbuh 2. She had a grin on her face. Jessie tagged Numbuh 2 hard and yelled:  
  
"TAG!!! YOU'RE IT!!!!" Jessie said and ran to her friends.  
  
Numbuh 2 woke up and looked where the yelling came from. He had seen that Jessie was running to her friends laughing. Numbuh 2 was glad that this is what the real Jessie was like. They were playing tag for the rest of the morning.  
  
Nighttime, The Kids Next Door went to the TIB steel house. The microscopic lasers weren't there anymore. They walked inside to see two of the TIB members.  
  
"Well, we were expecting you." The Kearra clone said.  
  
"Well, we were also expecting you too. Now where is Numbuh 2 and 4 at?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Oh, you might be able to see them, if you can get past us!" The Anthony clone said. A howl was heard from Jessie's room.  
  
"And it looks like one of your friends is about to either get eaten or bitten." The Kearra clone said.  
  
"Numbuh 3, go listen for the howl again and follow it, okay?" Numbuh 1 whispered to Numbuh 3.  
  
"Okay!" Numbuh 3 said and ran off into a hallway.  
  
Back in the basement, Jessie, Kearra, Numbuh 2, and Anthony heard the howl again.  
  
"Oh man, the moon is going to be coming soon." Jessie said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Well the moon light can't get you, can it?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"It can, you see that window over there?" Jessie said pointing to a rather small window.  
  
"Yeah, but what about it? The moon can't get you if the window is that small." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"It can, when the moon light hits the window, the window reflects the moonlight all over the room." Jessie said.  
  
"But how?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"I don't know. Those clones are the one's who built this basement, not us." Jessie said.  
  
In the halls, Numbuh 3 was following the howls. She went to the bedroom where the howling was and opened the door. Inside was a gray werewolf cornering Numbuh 3. (She let him out of the cage before she transformed, just in case you wanted to know.)  
  
"Ooooooooh!!!! A doggie!!!!!!!!" Numbuh 3 said.  
  
"It's not a doggie!" Numbuh 4 mouthed.  
  
"Wait a minute, that no look like no doggie. It look like a big bad wolf." Numbuh 3 said. She screamed, which that really didn't help much. But just then, Numbuh 5 came in.  
  
"Numbuh 5 hates big bad wolves." Numbuh 5 said and pulled out a can of pepper spray and shot it between the Jessie clone's eyes. The clone yelped for a minute, then malfunctioned. The head exploded and oil went everywhere.  
  
"Messy." Numbuh 3 said.  
  
Back to Numbuh 1, he had tried everything to stop the two TIB members. Then he found a bowl of water. Numbuh 1 splashed the water on them and they're heads exploded and oil was everywhere. Numbuh 1 went to Jessie's bedroom to find Numbuh 3, 4, and 5.  
  
"Well, I guess they were all robots. Numbuh 4, are you alright?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"I'm fine. But I cant' talk." Numbuh 4 tried to say.  
  
"Okay, I see they did something to you. But where is Numbuh 2 at?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"He's in the basement! Along with the real teenagers!" Numbuh 4 mouthed.  
  
"The basement, with the real teenagers? Okay gang, lets find the basement!" Numbuh 1 said and they all left the room.  
  
In the basement, Jessie was walking around worried about the moon coming. The basement door had opened and the rest of the KND group came in.  
  
"Numbuh 2! You're all right!" Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"So, you three are the real teenagers. No robots?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"No, not robots. Honest." Jessie said.  
  
Suddenly some sirens went off.  
  
"Oh crap. Get out of her everybody!" Jessie yelled. "The moon is coming for me! Check on me at dawn!"  
  
All of the kids and the teens ran towards the door. The window expanded and the moonlight lit up the whole room. Jessie fell to the ground, gray fur coming out of her. She was transforming into a werewolf. Jessie howled. Everyone screamed and ran out of the room. The door shut behind, leaving the werewolf girl alone.  
  
The next morning, all of the Kids Next Door and the two teenagers were asleep on the floor. Kearra had awoken and tiptoed to the basement. She pushed the button and went inside the room. There, Jessie lied down on the ground, soundlessly asleep. Kearra went over to her and awoken her.  
  
"Jessie," Kearra whispered. "Get up."  
  
Jessie slowly rose from the ground and stared at her friend.  
  
"Hello, Kearra." Jessie said with a smile.  
  
Jessie walked back up the basement stairs with Kearra.  
  
A/N: YAY!!!!!! The second chappie!!!!! The third chappie to be up soon!!!!  
  
P.S: Title for 1st chappie is: Crazy teens and magical things 


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and The End

Chapter 3: Secrets and the end 

**Jessie A: (The author) Chapter 3!!!!! This is the final chapter for Operation D.E.S.T.R.O.Y K.N.D. They didn't get destroyed or anything but Numbuh 2 did get tortured a lot. Poor Numbuh 2, I didn't mean to make the clone Jessie do all that stuff to you. =(**

**Numbuh 2: That's right, you better be sorry! =(**

**Jessie A: Shut up before I turn you into a bouncing ferret! .'**

**Numbuh 2: * Silence * O.O**

**Jessie A: Okay, go and enjoy the fic! ^.^ **

**Numbuh 2: * Gets out a bucket of popcorn and some pop to be ready to read the fic * ^.^ **

**Jessie A: I was talking to the readers, Numbuh 2. -.-; **

**Numbuh 2: Oh . . . sorry. =/ **

**Jessie A: No problem. Now go readers! Read before Numbuh 2 doe's something stupid again!!! * Numbuh 2 falls down some stairs * O.O **

**Numbuh 2: I'm okay. I'm okay. .O **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. I do not own Harry Potter. And I do not own WWE, even if it says TWE. Just incase, you never know what people will think, or something like that.**

"So you teenagers aren't bad?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"No, not bad at all. We only want to have fun." Jessie said.

"And when our enemies come and attack, play time is ova, and we go and kick their butt!" Kearra said.

"You train in order to kick their butts?" Numbuh 4 tried to ask.

"Well, yeah. We go and train in our wrestling room. It's really cool." Jessie said with a smile on her face. 

"We'll show you the wrestling room if you want to see it." Anthony said.

"Sure, why not?" Numbuh 1 said. 

The three teens took the Kids Next Door to the wrestling room. Of course you had to have a password to get inside. Jessie went up to the steel door that had a keypad next to in. She simply typed in the password: **AUSTIN316**. They went inside and it was incredible. There was a ring in the middle of the floor. In the middle of the mat had some letters on it: **TWE (Teen Wrestling Entertainment)**. There were chairs surrounding the ring, just as if it were an arena or something. On the ceiling of the wrestling room was some sort of televisions, on them said: 

**The Gamers Club wrestling room:**

**Enemies to be fought:**

_The Delightful Children From Down The Lane (T.D.C.F.D.T.L)_ _Professor Chaos (P.C)_ _The RID OF TEEN squad (T.R.O.T.S)_ _Stone Cold Steve Austin HATERS (S.C.S.A.H)_ _Stupid Creepy Adult Team (S.C.A.T)_ _Any body else who gets in our way_

"You're even enemies with the Delightful Children From Down The Lane too?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yeah, they almost got us in trouble one day. Well that was when those clones weren't around." Jessie said.

"What were you trying to do?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well, we were trying to put dung bombs in these adults shopping bags at the mall. It would have been a really good prank if those stupid git's wouldn't have told security. But the dung bombs still exploded and we didn't get caught. We ran out of the mall as fast as we could." Jessie said.

"I see, we are enemies with them too because they do anything adults tell them to do." Numbuh 1 said.

"Oh man, I do not know any living person who would do stuff for adults. Except for those creeps though." Kearra said.

"You can say that again." Jessie said.

"Except for those creeps though." Kearra said again.

"Kearra, I didn't actually mean to say it again, but oh well." Jessie said.

"But not only do we got a wrestling ring in here. We also got a big screen T.V with cable, and a couch!" Anthony said.

"Cool." All of the KND members said.

"On Monday nights we watch WWE Raw is War. On Thursday nights we watch Smackdown. And on some Sunday nights we watch the Pay-Per-View specials. This is what I call life." Jessie said with a grin on her face.

"Well, I have to agree on you with that." Numbuh 4 tried to say.

"Oh, I see that the clone put the silencing spell on you." Jessie said.

"Yeah." Numbuh 4 mouthed.

"But don't worry, since she did it last night, it should end in about 30 seconds." Jessie said looking at the funny looking watch on her wrist. It had a bunch of buttons on it. After the 30 seconds were up Numbuh 4 was going to test and see if he could talk.

"Hopefully it worked." Numbuh 4 said. "Aye, I can talk again." Numbuh 4 said happily. 

"Let's see what's on T.V." Anthony said and turned on the T.V with the remote. Anthony, Kearra, Numbuh 1, 3, 4, and 5 sat on the couch. Jessie was about to sit on the couch but Numbuh 2 put his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, Jessie, I have something to tell you." Numbuh 2 said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Okay." Jessie said biting her lip so that she wouldn't blush.

"Well, I really like you." Numbuh 2 said slowly.

"I like you too." Jessie said and couldn't help but blush anyways.

After watching some T.V and being told that you're being liked the KND had to go back to their tree house.

"So what did Numbuh 2 tell you?" Kearra said butting into her best friends business.

"Well, he told me that he liked me." Jessie said blushing a bit.

"Ooooooooooh, somebody's got a crush on you!" Kearra said embarrassing her best friend a bit.

"Yeah, thanks for sharing it with almost the whole world." Jessie mumbled.

"That's a great idea! I'll post it on the Internet, I'll post flyers and other things too, to tell the whole world!" Kearra said. 

Jessie smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and swiped it down her face.

"I'm only joking." Kearra said. Jessie lightened up a bit when she said that.

They both walked back inside of their steel house. Instead of TIB being there, it said TGC (The Gamers Club).

Jessie A: Yay!!!!! This was the last chapter of the Operation! Hope it wasn't TOO short, it was a bit romantic though. But what the hay, it was still good. ^.^

**Numbuh 2: * slides up next to Jessie with a grin on his face * :D**

**Jessie A: What are you so happy about? O.o**

**Numbuh 2: Well, I like you and you liked me back. ^.^**

**Jessie A: And? O.o**

**Numbuh 2: Forget it. * Numbuh 2 walked away * =(**

**Jessie A: I love it when I mess with him like that. ^.^**

**Numbuh 2: * long distance * I heard that! =(**

**Jessie A: Riiiiiiiiight. But anyways like I was going to say, don't forget to read my next story! Operation: B.A.B.I.E.S.** ^.^


End file.
